Something More
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends, but she has a secret she has been keeping from him for years. Will her secret bring them closer together, or tear them apart? Naley
1. The Everyday Life

**Hello Everyone! I'm finally (!) home from France, and as I promised: You get my next story today! (Yeeij!)**

**This story has 10 chapters, so it's not that long. But it does have a sequel, I haven't written it yet but I have it planned out. Just read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Haley stirred in her bed as she felt the sun shine on her face. _Deam him, he had left the curtains wrong!_ She thought as she opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to the light. Haley sighed when she realized she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon, which was actually alright because it was already 10 am. She tried to turn, but was held in place by the strong hand that rested on her belly. Haley looked over at him, the love of her life who was also her best friend, sleeping beside her. She loved their rituals, even though she sometimes wasn't that comfortable around him. She knew where he came from when he climbed through her window in the middle of the night, slightly wasted and sleepy. Either he had been over at Rachel's house enjoying himself, or he had been to a party where he had slept with her in an empty and random bedroom. It was always like that. When he was done with his fun, he returned to the safe and secure place with the one he loved more than anything in the world. Haley's arms..

Haley, being his best friend, could never turn him down. She loved him more than anyone else. The only problem was that she didn't just love him, she was in love with him. Hell, it was hard not to be. Aside from the fact that he was the hottest and most popular guy in Tree Hill, captain of the basketball team and her best friend, he was also the most caring and sweetest guy she had ever known. Haley had been in love with him for years, not because of what he was, but because of who he was. Not many others knew that side of him, actually no body else did. He only showed his soft side to her, because she meant so much to him. Haley was like the little sister he never had, and at the same time he trusted her with everything. As far as he knew, they didn't have any secrets between them. An open an honest relationship, maybe the best one you could ever find. But we all know that everyone has a secret, and Haley could never share her secret with him. If she did, she would lose him forever..

Haley loved waking up in his arms, feeling his bare chest rise and fall against her back, sending electronic vibes throughout her entire body. She could just lie awake for hours, listening to him breath while smiling. Sometimes they were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it drove her crazy. But she couldn't tell him how much she loved him. Because the only thing Haley was more scared of than not being able to be this way with him, was to not be with him at all. She would gladly welcome him to her bed after he had finished of with his slut of a girlfriend, as long as it meant that he would come back and not leave. She trusted him, she loved him and she would do anything for him.

As I said, everyone has a secret. Haley's secret was that she was madly, completely and unconditionally in love with Nathan Scott. But he could never know, no one could!

* * *

«Nathan, wake up» Haley whispered as she stroke his muscular arm with her soft fingertips. Nathan smiled in his sleep, loving the ticklish feeling she caused him. He gripped harder around her, bringer he closer to him.

«Just a few more minutes» He mumbled into her hair, causing Haley to shake with lust and love. She wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with him all day, but she knew she couldn't.

«No, we have to get up! We promised Brooke we would meet everybody at the cafe at 11.30» Haley explained as she wiggled out of his grip. But she didn't get long before he pulled her back to him.

«Come here, you!» He said as she landed below him, looking straight into his loving eyes. Nathan smirked and attacked her with his hands, making her squirm and twist under him until she begged for mercy.

«Nathan! Stop!» Haley screamed through her laughter. Her hands and legs kicked and slapped everywhere, trying to get him off of her before he killed her. «I can't breathe!»

«Relax, I'm just having a little fun!» Nathan defended as one of her hands pressed up in his face and pushed him away.

«You know I hate to be tickled!» Haley exclaimed as she got up from the bed and walked towards her closet.

«Yeah, but you know I love to hear you laugh. So I win» Nathan explained as he walked after her. Being as though he spent most of his time at Haley's house, he had his own drawer in her room where he kept some of his clothes. Mostly underwear, because he hated to wear the same boxer two days in a row. Because he worked out so much, he used almost two boxers each day. Haley had bought him about 10 boxers for his last birthday, and they were all stored in her closet so he could have a clean one each time he was there. Actually, she even washed his dirty laundry along with her own. Because Haley lived alone, she did most of the house work herself. Her parents travelled a lot and left her alone most of the year, so it was nice for her to have company in Nathan every night.

«Did you wash my blue one?» Nathan frowned as he went through the drawer.

«Yeah, actually I think it's still wet. I washed it last night, sorry. But your white T-shirt is dry. Just wear the black boxer, it's the same type just a different colour» Haley explained while going through her own drawers.

«Well, well, you know my underwear better than me! Have you been going through my drawer, Haley?» Nathan asked suspiciously while trapping her against the wall.

«Well, I do wash it twice a week!» Haley schooled him as she bent down and sipped out of his closing grip. There was no way she would be trapped in his arms all morning, it would kill her. Literally!

«Alright, but I know you've got a pink thong, even though you hate pink!» Nathan replied, trying to show how he was just as good as Haley when it came to knowing stuff about each other.

«You bought it for me!»

«But you kept it, and nobody else knows about that» Nathan smirked cockily.

«Well, the only reason I kept it was because it came from you, even if I hate it» Haley smiled sweetly while she started looking for a T-shirt to wear.

«You never use it?» Nathan asked a little shocked that she had hated it that much. It was only underwear. Nobody else would see it, not on his watch anyway.. Except from maybe himself, but that was a different story.

«That is information I don't wish to share with you. You know I love you, Nate. But that is seriously taking things too far!» Haley made a disgusted look while heading for the bathroom with her clean clothes.

«Hey, you wash my dirty underwear! So I don't see how it's so wrong for me to know if you wear the thong I bought for you!» Nathan protested, but she had already closed the door. There was no way Haley would admit wearing a pink thong he had bought her! But what he didn't know was that she planned to wear it that day. Even though she hated pink, she loved Nathan. And in a way this was a special piece of underwear for her..

* * *

While Haley had taken up the bathroom, Nathan decided he could just get dressed in her room. He had collected the clothes he chose for the day and laid them on the bed. Sadly for Nathan, he didn't hear the front door open or close. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear anything. As he removed his dirty boxers and bent down to pick up his clean ones, the door opened and a scream was heard.

«Oh my God!» Brooke was standing wide eyed behind him, too shocked to cover her eyes. But secretly too curious to even try. Other than Haley and Rachel, there weren't many others who got to see him naked when ever they wanted.

«What?» Haley came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, still soaking wet. She had heard the scream and figured something was up. As Haley's eyes went from a naked Nathan, to a shocked Brooke and back to a naked Nathan, she let her breath out.

«What's up Brooke?» Nathan asked while picking up his new boxer and placing it on. He laughed to himself, thinking how he could have this affect on her. Although he was confused that Haley hadn't reacted to it.

«So that is what you to do when no ones around?» Brooke finally exclaimed as she got her voice back.

«If you only knew, Brooke» Nathan laughed as he walked over and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead. Haley sighed and started laughing herself.

«Oh my God. I can't believe you didn't even try to cover yourself!» She laughed while Nathan shrugged and gave her his signature smirk.

«Okay, I think I'll just wait downstairs» Brooke stated as she turned and quickly left the room, leaving a laughing Haley and Nathan behind. She had always known their relationship was special, but not that special. She could never be naked with Jake, even though he was her best friend. But then again they didn't share a bed every night she didn't feel like going home.

«Let's stay at your place tonight!» Haley choked out, gasping for air.

«Alright, just let me change the bed sheets first» Nathan cockily smirked while he received a disgusted face from Haley.

«Eww! Never mind!»

* * *

Brooke was still waiting when Haley and Nathan came downstairs, this time fully dressed. Haley was currently laughing at one of Nathan's lame jokes, but Brooke looked nothing but pleased. In fact she looked rather freaked out, especially because images of Nathan's firm ass were still firmly planted in her mind.

«Finally, there you are!» She squealed when they reached the bottom of the stairs. «What took you so long? Decided to have a quickie?»

«I'll tell you if you blow me» Nathan shrugged as Haley playfully hit him in the chest. She was used to his sexual jokes about their friendship, even though she secretly wished he was serious sometimes. There was nothing she wanted more than to do some of the things Nathan bragged about to Brooke. She knew he did it because Brooke hated to think about them doing anything like that, mostly because they were so close friends. Brooke was usually a very sexual person, and she liked to joke around and dig for dirty details, but when it came to them she didn't like it that much.

«I would love to» Brooke smiled seductively as Haley cursed them inside her head. She hated that Nathan was in a current relationship with Rachel, but if he went after Brooke as well, she would fall apart. She hated it when they flirted, even though she knew it was innocent. Brooke had a thing for Lucas, everybody knew that. But she flirted with Nathan for fun sometimes. Of course she didn't know her best friend has such strong feelings for him, because she would never do that if she did!

«Alright, I'll call you when I'm free» Nathan smirked as Haley rolled her eyes. It was so much more fun when he made sexual jokes about them, not about him and Brooke. That was just gross!

«Can we get going?» Haley suggested when she had gotten tired of her friends' flirty mood, deciding it needed to end before she felt like she was going to hurl.

«Sure thing, Tutorgirl. Let's go Hotshot» Brooke smiled as she jumped in front of them. Heading for the exit.

«She is weird» Nathan simply stated when Brooke had bounced away.

«So are you, but I still love you» Haley laughed as she picked up her purse and followed Brooke.

«Very funny!» Nathan replied as he caught up with her and they got in his car. Brooke had driven off in her own Beetle, while Haley decided she would ride with Nathan in his black SUV.

«What are we doing today?» Nathan asked as they got on the road, heading for the cafe where they would meet the rest of their gang.

«Ehm, I have no idea. I think Peyton and Lucas planned something, but I'm not sure what» Haley shrugged as she stole a few glances over at him. He was just so gorgeous, she couldn't help but look..

«What?» Nathan smirked as he realized she was looking at him.

«Nothing» Haley brushed of, trying to keep her eyes focused on the road.

«Whatever you say» Nathan laughed as she hit him once more. He also made her blush, which he absolutely loved to do! She was so cute when her pretty little cheeks went pink of embarrassment. And Nathan, having known her for so long, knew all the tricks in the book to make her blush.

«Just drive!» Haley sighed frustrated as he continued to laugh at her. She was so tired of her emotional response against him. He always made her so warm and fuzzy on the inside, it showed on the outside at times. Luckily she was able to hide her true feelings pretty good..

**

* * *

**

That was the first chapter, hopefully you liked it!

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Deeper Feeling

**Hi again, and thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but hopefully it shows you a little more of how things are between them ;)**

**Just so we are clear on some things: Lucas and Peyton Scott are twins, and Nathan is their cousin. Their parents are Karen and Keith, while Nathan is Dan and Deb's son. Peyton and Jake have something going on, as well as Brooke and Lucas, while Nathan is in a relationship with Rachel. There will be NO Brathan, and I'm kind of surprised that so many of you picked up on that.. This story is a shorter one, so w don't have time for Nathan to mess around with all different types of girls. **

**Also, I'm not usually one to surf around the net for gossip and such, but I came a cross an article that suggested Sophia Bush and Jamess Lafferty, Dating?? What in the world?.. I'm sure they would be cute and everything, but that would just be weird to think about when you're watching him being married to Haley on screen. For me, it would ruin some of the Naley cuteness.. So is it true? Anyone know?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

«There you are, you're late!» Lucas exclaimed as Haley and Nathan entered the cafe and sat down by their usual table. They would meet there every Saturday for breakfast and then do something together. It was sort of their group ritual, and helped keeping them as close as they were.

«Sorry, we just had a quickie in the car» Nathan explained as he pointed to a red hickey Rachel had given him the night before. It wasn't that big, but it showed. Apparently Rachel had decided that she wanted to attack his neck the previous night, it was her kind of foreplay. Nathan usually preferred to do it on her, but he was open for a change from time to time.

«Haley James!» Brooke let out shocked as she studied the hickey closer. She couldn't believe they had finally done something dirty, she had waited for them to get together forever. Brooke had a crazy idea that Nathan and Haley would be the perfect couple. If she only knew..

«Eww! That's not me, that's Rachel!» Haley let out in a disgusted tone as she tried to shake the images of Rachel sucking on Nathan's neck from her mind. It was bad enough that she had to watch them make out all the time, now she actually saw it in her head as well.

«Explains why it's so red. What did she do? Suck out your blood?» Peyton let out in a sarcastic tone which made Brooke squeal in laughter.

«Well that would explain her sexual appetite» Haley let out as Nathan gave her a surprising look. He wasn't used to Haley saying smart ass comments about others, she was always the nice one.

«Well, at least she gets laid every once in a while» Nathan bit back as Haley narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe he had actually said that to her. Rachel having a big appetite for sex wasn't a secret, she slept around more than the hookers down at the local strip club. Haley, on the other hand, was still a virgin. And that was important to her. She couldn't believe he would use it against her in such a harmful way!

«Excuse me» Haley said weakly as she stood up and headed for the bathrooms. She couldn't handle him being rude to her, because she wasn't used to it. She wouldn't go as far as saying that they never fought or argued, but it wasn't usual and she hated it when they did. He did too, because he knew how hard she took it when he first said something mean to her. Haley loved him, and she deserved a best friend that gave as much of himself as she did. Sadly he wasn't always good enough to live up to that pressure.

«Geez Nate, that was low!» Peyton exclaimed when she had disappeared around the corner.

«Yeah, you know Haley is saving herself 'til she's in love. Would you prefer it if she was a huge slut, like the one you call your girlfriend?» Brooke bit angrily at him as both her and Peyton stood up to follow Haley and comfort her. Whenever Nathan acted like a jerk, they were the ones who had to step up and save the day. Usually they would let her cry, calm her down and talk reason in to her. That was after they went into bitchy mode with Nathan of course.

«What a great day this is turning out to be!» Jake happily smiled with a sarcastic tone. It wasn't hard for Nathan to understand what he really meant, and he knew it was his fault.

«And as usual, Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Nathan Scott. Asshole of the day!» Nathan introduced himself as Lucas and Jake let out small chuckles and nods. «I just don't get why they have to trash talk Rachel all the time. What has she even done to them?»

«You're kidding right?» Lucas laughed as Nathan shot him a confused but angry look.

«Dude, Rachel totally stole Brooke's role as Cheer captain. Then she set out rumours about Peyton being gay. On top of this, she trash talks Haley every chance she gets, you know that right?» Jake let out nervously while watching Nathan's face twist in confusion.

«What does she say about Haley?» Nathan frowned. He didn't care if Brooke didn't get to be Cheer captain, that wasn't his business. But if she said bad things about Haley, he definitely cared!

«That she's a nerdy teacher's pet, sucking up and thinking she's better than others» Lucas shrugged like it was yesterday's news. He knew Rachel was a total bitch, but he had promised his cousin to give her a chance when they started going out. And being as though Lucas was a man of his word, he had.

«No, Rachel wouldn't say that!» Nathan denied. He refused to believe that his girlfriend of two months would go so low. Haley had never done anything to Rachel, so she didn't have a reason to.

«Whatever, just saying what I heard» Lucas said defensively. He actually thought Nathan was pretty blind to not see what kind of hate that passed between Haley and Rachel. But then again he knew that they both wanted Nathan's attention, and jealousy was the keyword. Even though Haley had never said anything, he was pretty sure she had feelings for Nathan. He just didn't know how deep they were..

* * *

«Tutorgirl, are you in there?» Haley heard Brooke and Peyton's worried voices as she sat on top of the toilet and cried silently. She didn't want anyone to see her like she was, but she knew there wasn't much she could do about it. Brooke and Peyton knew her too well to let it slide so easily. They would always come to her rescue when Nathan was being a dick.

«We know you're in there. Please let us in so we can talk about it» Peyton calmly stated as she knocked softly on Haley's door. Brooke gave her a knowing look before she walked back to the table, deciding this was Nathan's job! He should be banging on the toilet door, begging her to forgive him.

«Brooke left, it's just me Sweetie. Please open the door!» Peyton begged as she heard the lock twist and the door open. Haley stood in front of her with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. She walked inside, closing the door behind her and locking it before walking over to Haley and capturing her in a hug. Peyton and Haley had been close friends since they were about 6 years old. Brooke hadn't come along until high school, so she didn't have the same connection the other two had. Actually, Brooke and Peyton were perfect in their own way, covering different areas of need. All three together, they covered everything a good friendship needs. That's why the three of them were so close and perfect.

«You want to talk about it?» Peyton asked as Haley shook her head. Haley took a deep breath and sighed heavy before she started laughing at herself. Peyton frowned confusedly as she wondered what it was that was so incredibly funny at this point. «What?»

«I'm so pathetic, aren't I? I mean, my best friend let out a lame joke about me being a virgin after I call his girlfriend a sex addict. And what do I do? I run to the bathroom and start crying like a baby. I'm so stupid!» Haley let out as she continued to laugh.

«Hey! You are not stupid! And Nathan was way out of line. Besides, you were right! Rachel is a slut!» Peyton schooled her while rubbing her back lightly.

«He was right too» Haley confirmed sadly while starring into space. «Maybe I should just give it up»

«No! You will do no such thing, Haley James!» Peyton protested. There was no way she would let Haley do that to herself after all these years. Her virginity was way too important to her to just give away like that. Haley has values and morals, and quite frankly, Peyton admired her for being so strong!

«Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I'm saving myself for the man I love, but I'm not enough for him» Haley sighed without realizing what she was saying. «I mean, I'll never find him» She quickly corrected herself, hoping Peyton hadn't picked up on it.

«Don't worry, Haley. I know» Peyton replied sadly as she continued to stroke Haley's back.

«You know what?» Haley frowned confused as she watched Peyton's eyes smile sadly towards her.

«That you're in love with Nathan. I know you well, Haley James, and you are not the type to start crying over some guys lame opinions unless you're in love with him. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?» Peyton asked worriedly.

«Yes» Haley weakly replied before she started to feel fresh tears form in her eyes. «How long have you know?»

«Since he started dating Rachel. You always tense up when she's around, and you take her crap because you don't want to cause troubles between him and Rachel. That's a very caring thing to do. He doesn't know what he's missing out on!» Peyton stubbornly stated as Haley laughed a little and dried her tears.

* * *

«Well?» Brooke bit out angrily as she stood beside Nathan with crossed arms and a horrifying look.

«What?» Nathan shrugged unknowingly as he watched her eyes turn dark.

«Aren't you going to apologize to her?» Brooke exclaimed while she pointed towards the toilets. Usually he would run after her and apologize when he got the chance, but he figured he would let her calm down first. If she was still upset, things could turn ugly.

«I'll wait until she's calmed down» He calmly explained.

«You heartless jerk! She is your best friend and you just made fun of her. The least you could do is apologize before she gets even angrier with you for not doing it!» Brooke yelled in frustration as Nathan got up and started walking towards the restrooms. Brooke smiled after him with a satisfied smirk as she sat back down with Lucas and Jake who both looked at her with horrified eyes.

«Haley» Nathan calmly spoke as he tapped on the door. He could hear Peyton's voice inside, but the door was locked so he figured they were still talking about it. He heard a noise come before the lock twisted and Peyton appeared in the door.

«Don't screw up again you idiot» She said before walking past him, revealing a tiny Haley sitting on the toilet. He sighed and stepped inside, before he walked over and stood in front of her. Haley's eyes refused to meet his, but he still starred at her.

«I'm sorry» Nathan sighed as she looked down at her hands, playing with the pink Cracker Jack's bracelet he had given her a while back. He smiled when he saw it and remembered how much that simple bracelet had made her smile. He loved it when she smiled, because her smiles were never fake.

«I remember giving you that bracelet. We were sitting at the docks, eating Cracker Jack's and talking about what a slut Carrie Thompson is. It was after she had ambushed me in the showers and rubbed her boobs against my chest. They were actually pretty ugly» Nathan laughed, but Haley didn't say much. In fact, she didn't even move a muscle.

«Look, I'm sorry for what I said, Hales. Can you forgive me? I was just pissed that you're always trash talking Rachel. She is my girlfriend, and I care about her» Nathan tried explaining but Haley still didn't look up.

«It's okay» Her tiny and weak voice let out, almost so low that he didn't hear her. Nathan reached down and pulled her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Luckily for him, she responded to the hug, burying her face in his neck. If you thought about it, Haley fitted perfectly in Nathan's arms. Much more than Rachel did, she was too tall.

«I love you, Haley» Nathan murmured into her hair as she sniffled away the last of her tears. He hugged her tightly as he stroke her hair gently and kissed her forehead.

«I love you too» She admitted, not sure if had even heard her. He had, but he decided to let it be.

«You wanna go back out there and see what Lucas and Peyton have planned for the day?» Nathan smiled as she nodded sadly.

«Hey, don't be sad, okay? I'm proud of you for waiting Haley. I wish I had done the same sometimes. Sex isn't always that much fun!» Nathan exclaimed as she let out a little laugh, finally looking him in the eyes. «Besides, your first time won't be just sex, Hales. It'll be making love, which is going to be so much better. I've never done it, so technically you'll probably get there before me»

«I doubt it» Haley weakly replied as she looked into his eyes. She wanted nothing other than to tell him how she felt, hoping he would feel the same way. Then they could make love together. But she knew he didn't love her, if he did he wouldn't have implied that she would make love before him. Haley sighed and hugged him again, showing him just how much she cared about him.

* * *

«There you are! Ready to go?» Peyton smiled as Haley and Nathan made their way back to the table. Haley's eyes were a little less puffy, and she was smiling so they all figured Nathan had made it up to her.

«Sure, where are we going?» Haley frowned as she laughed a little.

«We, little missy, are going to the beach to play volleyball and get a tan. It is a perfect summer day, and I will not waist it watching some lame movie!» Peyton smiled happily as Nathan rolled his eyes. He didn't like the beach much, it was too sandy for him. He would always get sand far up his ass when he went there. But he figured a nice day at the beach would be exactly what they all needed to relax before Brooke's big party that night. So they all headed for their cars with smiles on their faces.

«Okay so Haley, you ride with Nathan. Lucas can come with me and Jake can ride with Peyton» Brooke said as they all shrugged in confirmation.

«Ehh, Brooke, why don't we just all go in Nathan's car? Lucas can sit in the trunk» Haley laughed as Lucas pushed her lightly.

«Because we all need to get our swim stuff. And since Nathan probably has his at your place, you guys go there. I already have mine, as does Lucas and Peyton. But I need to stop at the store for some food and drinks. That's why Peyton can take Jake to get his clothes while I shop. Get it?» Brooke proudly smiled as the others nodded and got in each car. This was certainly going to be an interesting day..

**

* * *

**

Please Review


	3. Go Team Naley!

**Thank you so much, again, for the reviews. No it's time for the gang's Saturday with beach volley, which I by the way LOVE, and some Naley flirting ;) It's a little short, but hopefully it was worth the wait! Enjoy**

* * *

As the clock turned twelve, the three cars parked by the beach. Nathan and Haley had a good and flowing conversation in the car, so their little fight earlier had blown over. Nathan wasn't stupid, so he realized when he had been a jerk. As they walked down towards the empty beach, Haley jumped on his back, demanding that he gave her a piggy back ride until they knew where they should settle. Lucas had slipped his hand around Brooke's shoulders as they walked beside each other, but he didn't see the ecstatic happiness, shining through Brooke's eyes. Peyton and Haley, on the other hand, could see it clear as day. And they smiled even wider. It was going to be a nice day..

«Alright, there is no basketball court at the beach, but there is a volleyball net over there. Who wants to play?» Jake suggested as they sat their things down and Haley jumped down from Nathan's back.

«Sure, but not boys against girls. We always lose!» Brooke pouted as they made their way towards the volleyball net.

«Okay, let's see. Let's just play two and two. We can have a tournament» Lucas suggested as they all nodded and paired up like they had driven. It was decided that Brooke and Lucas, or in Brooke's words 'Team Brucas', would go first. Playing against 'Team Jeyton', or Peyton and Jake. Haley took a seat between Nathan's legs in the sand, and leaned back to rest against his muscular body.

«Go Brooke!» Haley yelled as Brooke got ready to serve her first ball. It went straight into the net, which caused Lucas to groan in frustration.

«I forgot that Brooke sucks at volleyball» He sighed loudly as Brooke hit him.

«Don't worry. Haley sucks too» Nathan said as Haley elbowed him.

«Meanie»

«Baby» Nathan laughed into her hair as she closer her eyes. Peyton looked at the two best friends with worried eyes as she got ready to serve.

«Go Peyton!» Haley yelled as Peyton hit the ball. It went over the net, and Lucas managed to get it back over before Jake jumped up and smashed it down on Brooke who screamed in fear.

«Jake Jagelski!» Brooke yelled as the others laughed hard. They continued to play, and finally 'Team Jeyton' won 21-14. Brooke decided she didn't want to play the next game because she was already teased enough, so Nathan and Haley got ready to play against Peyton and Jake.

«Go Team Naley!» Brooke yelled as Nathan shook his head.

«Team Naley? Brooke, seriously!» He groaned as she stuck her tongue at him.

«It's better than Team Hathan» Haley suggested as Nathan served their first ball. Peyton was a good player, but not that good so she didn't have a chance. They all knew Nathan and Haley would win, because Nathan was a really good player. He was good in every sport he played.

«Can I touch the ball now?» Haley laughed as Nathan made their 18th point for the day. Peyton and Jake still only had 10, but that was mostly because they always served on Haley who didn't know how to catch it or shoot it back over.

«Go ahead» Nathan smirked as he handed her the ball. «Show 'em what you're made of, baby!»

«Oh shut up you asshole!» Haley shouted as she hit the ball. It went over and Haley started jumping up and down in happiness. What she didn't really think about was the Jake was currently jumping up on the lay up from Peyton, getting ready to smash it down. He hit the ball, and it went straight to Haley's head. Causing her to fall down in the sand.

«Oh my God!» Brooke exclaimed as they all turned to see Haley, lying in the sand and touching her head.

«Ouch» Haley let out as she massaged the part that was hit by the ball. She could feel a bump forming on her head, and most likely a bruise. Nathan ran over and sat down next to her.

«Are you okay?» He asked worriedly as he took his large hand and stroke the place where she had been hit.

«Better» Haley smiled as he bent down and picked her up.

«Nathan! What are you doing?!» Haley screamed as he threw her over his shoulder.

«Cooling you down. We don't want you to dehydrate now do we?» Nathan said as he walked towards the water. He knew it wasn't that cold, but he also knew Haley hated to swim in the sea. It always ruined her hair and made it sticky.

«Nathan! Put me down you idiot!» Haley continued to scream as she kicked and twisted, but his strong arms held her in place. He carried them out in the water, until he was so deep that he knew it was safe to let her down.

«No! Keep me up here!» Haley said as she understood what he was planning on doing. But, too late for her. Nathan splashed her down in the water, soaking her completely as he laughed hard. When Haley came back up, she only heard the laugher because her hair was covering her face. She was finally able to get the hair away from her face as she saw Nathan. She jumped on his back, forcing him to bend forward and splash into the water.

As Nathan and Haley continued to play in the water, the rest of the group stood and watched them from the beach. Nathan was now picking her up and dropping her back in the water like a little girl, and Haley's laughter could be heard miles away. Peyton sighed in a serious tone as Brooke looked over at her.

«What's wrong?» Brooke asked when she saw the look Peyton had in her eyes. It was a mix of fear and worry.

«This isn't good» Peyton said as she watched Nathan take Haley up in his arms and hug her tightly. Then he continued to press his mouth against her forehead and they smiled at each other.

«They look like a couple out there» Brooke frowned as she watched Haley jump on Nathan's back as he started to walk them to shore. They were both laughing at something, but it was hard to tell what it was.

«That's what worries me» Peyton stated as Brooke gave her a questioning look.

«Why? I think it would be great if they got together. It's so obvious he has feelings for her, if she would only get out of her shell» Brooke proceeded as Peyton glanced nervously at her.

«You think Nathan has feelings for Haley?»

«Of course he does. It's Nathan Scott. He treats girls like he wants, mostly he's mean to them. But he treats Haley better than his own girlfriend. It's so obvious that he has some feelings for her, or else he wouldn't be so touchy feely with her. You do notice how he always holds her and kisses her forehead etc., right?» Brooke finished as Peyton nodded.

«Do you think Haley has feelings for Nathan?» Peyton asked even though she knew the answer.

«I wouldn't be surprised if she was in love with him» Brooke relieved.

«She is» Peyton said seriously as Brooke looked seriously in to her eyes.

«She said that?»

«Yes, and that's why I don't like the flirting they have going on. He leads her on, because if you ask me he isn't going to dump Rachel anytime soon. It's bound to end in disaster!» Peyton sighed as Nathan and Haley got too close. They stopped talking about it, but Brooke sent her concerned looks through the rest of the day.

* * *

«Hey Hales, do you need me to pick you up before Brooke's party tonight?» Nathan asked as he dropped Haley of outside her house. He had really loved their day at the beach, and for some reason he felt like he was only growing closer to Haley. Everyday they spent together made him want to spend more time with her. She was one hell of a best friend, and he hadn't even thought about Rachel all day.

«No, that's okay. I promised Brooke I would be there a little early so I could help her set up some stuff. But I'll see you there, okay?» Haley smiled as she took her bag and opened the door.

«Yeah. And Hales?» Nathan said as she stopped and turned to look at him. The sweetness shining from her eyes, causing him to smile. «I had fun today»

«Me too» Haley agreed before taking the last step out of the car and closing the door. They waved before she went inside her house, and Nathan waited until she was inside before he left. They might not be dating, but he was still a gentleman! He finally took his phone up and turned it on, only to find seven missed calls from Rachel. For some reason, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to her so he ignored them and drove home.

As soon as Haley was inside, she decided to take a nice long shower. While she was standing under the warm water, she started thinking back to the time she had spent with Nathan in the ocean. She couldn't hide that she had felt more between them at the time. She knew he was flirting with her, but the question was more if he knew it. Sometimes Haley felt like if she would just admit her feelings for him, he would come running and be with her. She had a pretty good feeling that they would be great together. Things wouldn't really be that different, because they already slept in the same bed, shared everything and hung out every day. The only difference would be kissing, and maybe more with time.

The thoughts of how she and Nathan would be continued to run in her head as she got out of the shower and started dressing for Brooke's party. Maybe it was time to acknowledge her feelings for him in public? Maybe she should just tell him that she was in love with him? What was the worst thing that could happen? That he would turn her down and say that they couldn't be more than friends? She had already been his friend for years, and even though it would feel weird, things would go back to normal with time. Haley could live with the rejection, but she couldn't live with the 'what if' feeling any longer. As she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself, she made the decision. At the party, Haley James would confess her true feelings for Nathan Scott..

**

* * *

**

Please Review!  
Next: Brooke's party where A LOT of drama will occure...

PS! I am going to Oslo for a few days, and then I'm going to Prague, so I'm not going to be able to update for another two weeks. Sorry!


	4. Confessions of Love

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys rock! I'm finally home from Prague, which means that you get another chapter! Yeij:D**

**It is now time for Haley to confess her feelings for Nathan, as it is time for Brooke's party. I hope what happens isn't too obvious, but just so you know there will be another chapter filled with even more drama after this one. Just to give you something to look forward to…**

* * *

«Tutorgirl! You're here. And you're late!» Brooke pouted as she opened the door to reveal Haley in all her glory outside. «And you look hot!»

«Thanks Brooke. I'm hoping to impress someone» Haley winked as she stepped inside. She had really put a lot of effort into her outfit for the night. Haley had chosen a short denim skirt with a red top. The top had a pretty deep cleavage, so her boobs were pressed a little. But that just made her look even hotter. Her hair was in loose curls, lying perfectly on her tanned skin.

«Would that someone be named Nathan Scott?» Brooke asked as Haley's eyes widened.

«I was kidding» Haley quickly responded while Brooke gave her a knowing look. Haley felt her cheeks blush into a deep, red colour as Brooke smiled towards her. «Is is that obvious?»

«Only to me, because I think you to are so cute together. Have you thought about telling him?» Brooke asked as they walked into the kitchen where Peyton was waiting for them.

«Yeah, I think I will. Tonight actually. I just feel like things has been so great between us lately, like we can't possibly grow any closer. It's now or never. If I want to be happy, I have to take a chance on it» Haley explained as she sat down next to Peyton.

«I think you're brave to open up so much Haley. Especially without a warning. Are you sure you'll not scare the poor guy away with you sudden needs?» Peyton asked seriously as Brooke smacked her in the back of the head.

«Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! She has already decided that she can do this, don't ruin her self confidence now!» Brooke bit out angrily as Peyton threw her hands up in defeat.

«I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look out for you, Hales. I don't want you to put your heart on the line so he can drive over it with his new car» Peyton explained as Haley nodded silently. On the inside, she felt herself starting to doubt herself more and more as the seconds ticked away. She had been so determined to fight for the love of her life, but now she was starting to question it. What if Peyton was right? What if he broke her heart completely and didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Could Haley live with that guilt? That her own selfishness had ruined the best friendship in the whole world?

«If Nathan does turn you down, he's an ass! And rather you know it or not, you mean incredibly much to him. He's never had another girl like you in his life, and he will never have one either. You're his Haley, his best friend and a girl that he loves. What more does the guy need in a relationship?» Brooke frowned as she started mixing some drinks for the party.

«Sex» Haley mumbled under her breath, but Peyton still heard her.

«Look, Nathan might be an ass, but he's not that much of an ass. At least not to his best friend! He would never pressure you for sex, Haley! He loves you too much to hurt you» Peyton explained as Brooke nodded in agreement.

«I know he loves me, I just hope he's in love with me»

«He is, he just might not have figured it out yet. But he is!» Brooke stated firmly as she went back to the drink mixing, leaving Haley in deep thoughts. Maybe he was, maybe he wasnt. She would find out in about an hour..

* * *

«Hey! There you guys are!» Lucas smiled as he came into the kitchen with Jake behind him. Brooke jumped up and hugged him deeply while Jake walked over to Peyton and hugged her. The party had started about half an hour ago, but the place was pretty crowded already.

«Where is Nathan?» Haley asked as she didn't see him follow them in. She had already drunk two cups of alcohol, trying to man up to what she had planned to do. And if he didn't show up soon, she would probably drink until he did. Which would cause her to get drunk in about an hour..

«I don't know» Lucas shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

«He wasn't with you?» Haley frowned.

«He was, but he met Rachel out there. I think they started fighting or something. Apparently he hasn't been answering his phone today, so she's pretty pissed» Jake explained as Haley nodded.

«I'm going to find him» Haley said as they all exchanged goodbyes. She walked into the living room and started searching around for any signs of Nathan or Rachel. Haley was a pretty small girl, so she couldn't see that well over the heads of everyone. But after about two minutes of searching, she saw them in a corner. Nathan looked like he was explaining something to her, but Rachel looked pretty upset. Haley finished her cup and took a deep breath before she walked towards the fighting couple.

«I don't care if your cell phone was out of battery, you could have used Brooke's!» Haley could hear Rachel yell while she got closer.

«I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry. But can you just accept my apology and get over it? It's not like I'm cheating on you!» Nathan defended himself.

«Sometimes I think you are!» Rachel shot back at him. Her face was so red, she looked like she was going to explode.

«What is that supposed to mean? I'm not! And besides, who would that be with?» Nathan asked furious as Haley came up.

«Hi» Haley smiled sweetly as Rachel shot her an angry look for interrupting them.

«When you speak of the sun..» Rachel bit out as she walked past them and headed for the kitchen. Nathan looked like he thought about stopping her, but decided he wouldn't. Haley obviously had something on her mind, so he turned his attention towards her instead.

«What's up?» Nathan sighed with a smile.

«Aren't you going to go after her? She looked pretty upset..» Haley trailed of as she looked at Rachel's figure who was heading out of sight.

«Nah, it's fine. She'll cool down in an hour or so. What's on your mind?» Nathan shrugged as Haley focused her attention back to him.

«Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a little walk with me. Feels like we haven't had some quality 'Naley talk' time in a while» Haley laughed while using Brooke's famous nick name.

«Sure. I could use the distraction!» Nathan agreed happily as they headed for the beach. Brooke had the party at her beach house, where she spent most of her summer. Her parents were long gone, so she was free to do everything she wanted.

«So, what crawled up Rachel's ass and died?» Haley joked as they started walking down the dock and towards the beach. Nathan was awfully quiet for her taste, but she knew all the tricks in the book on how to cheer him up. She was his best friend for a reason!

«My cell phone and me» Nathan said as they both started laughing. Haley looked at him in confusion, and he started explaining. «While we were at the beach today, I turned my cell phone off. And after I dropped you off, I switched it back on and saw that she had called a couple of times, but I ignored it and decided not to call her back. I just told her it was out of battery so she wouldn't get mad at me, but I guess she did anyway»

«Why didn't you just call her back? Why lie and say that it was dead?» Haley frowned. It wasn't like Nathan to lie to the girls he cared about, so she couldn't quite figure what that was about.

«Because today wasn't about Rachel. It was about me and you, and the others of course. I really wanted to just get away from all the drama, and just enjoy a day with my best friend» Nathan smiled while taking his arm around Haley's shoulders, pushing her closer to him as they walked.

«Today was a great day» Haley grinned up at him, and he would see the happiness in her eyes.

«Yeah, I really had fun today. It sort of reminded me of what great friends I have. I love that we always hang out on Saturdays, like that's our day» Nathan explained, causing Haley's heart to beat faster. «But you know what I want?»

«What?» Haley asked him.

«A day that's just the two of us. What about Thursdays?»

«Ehm, yeah that sounds great. But why?» Haley laughed at him, jumping of joy on the inside.

«Because I want to have a whole day just with you, every week. That way I always know how you're doing and what you're doing. It'll be easier to have you under full observation!» He frowned seriously as she continued to laugh.

«Nathan, you already sleep in my bed every other night. And you spend every day with me, so how can you need me under more observation?» Haley smiled wickedly towards him, loving the warm feeling she got inside as his hand rubbed up and down her shoulder.

«Sorry that I want to be a good best friend» Nathan defended himself, and Haley suddenly remembered the whole reason for their walk. They had walked for about 10 minutes now, so they were getting away from the party.

«I love you» Haley suddenly exclaimed, not sure if he had understood it correctly.

«I love you too» Nathan smiled as Haley stopped. He paused and looked at her in confusion.

«No, you don't understand Nathan. I love you. I'm in love with you» Haley bit her lip nervously while watching his face frown as he thought about her words.

«Say something» Haley weakly let out, but he looked directly into her eyes. He was so shocked, he didn't know what to say.

«Oh» Nathan finally chocked out. He could see the hope in her eyes disappear as she looked down. «I... I don't.. know what to say»

«I was hoping you would say that you love me too, but I guess not» Haley sighed while crossing her arms and rubbing them. The wind was blowing, but it wasn't cold.

«I have to go» Nathan suddenly said while he walked past her, leaving Haley alone on the beach with tears in her eyes and a broken feeling. She started crying, thinking how she really had screwed it up this time. She knew there were small chances that he would actually return her feelings, but she had expected something other than 'Oh' and 'I have to go'. Nathan had always been one to run away from his problems instead of dealing with them right away, and she guessed that this was one of those times.

* * *

Nathan walked quickly back to the beach house. His head was spinning, filled with thoughts about Haley, their friendship and last but not least, Rachel. What was he going to do now? He loved Haley, she was his best friend. But he wasn't in love with her, was he? Nathan had never been in love with anybody before, so he couldn't really tell. His relationship with Rachel was horrible, no love there. But could he really risk losing Haley because they didn't work as a couple? Wouldn't it just be better if they stayed friends? If there was one thing Nathan Scott was terrified of losing, it was Haley James. She was his rock, his best friend and the girl he could always turn to when nobody else was there.

Nathan had thought about having a romantic relationship with Haley before, but he had always come to the same conclusion. And this time was no different. Nathan Scott was a player, and he had never been in a relationship that lasted much longer than six months. Nothing serious either. He had always been a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy, and he wasn't sure if he even knew how to be completely faithful to his girlfriend. The thought of it scared him. He was too young to bind himself to one person, because he was so used to playing the field. He had cheated on Rachel, but he knew she had cheated on him too so that didn't count as much. But he didn't really care that much about Rachel, so if he ended up hurting her it wouldn't bother him that much. He always ended up hurting the women he was with in the end. And that was why he didn't want a relationship with Haley. He was terrified of hurting her, and losing her as a friend. He knew he would have slim chances if she disappeared from his life, and so if he ended up hurting her and driving her away, he could never forgive himself!

As he came back to the house, he quickly found Rachel in the kitchen. She was already drunk, and seemed to have forgotten about their little fight earlier. He needed to clear his head and forget about Haley for a while, and Rachel was the perfect excuse. So he took her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms so he could have his way with his girlfriend. What Nathan didn't know was that to pair of eyes were watching his every move, seeing him drag his girlfriend upstairs. They also knew perfectly well what they would be doing up there..

**

* * *

**

Please Review :)


	5. The Game Is Over

**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter, as always. I know a lot of you probably are wondering what will happen next, and who was looking etc. Well, now you get to find out! Yeah! **

**I'm totally up in the sky right now anyways, so it felt like a good time for an update. I started High School to day!! But our system is a little different, so I think it's like sophomore year in USA. Anyway, it was so much fun and I totally love it already. But that's the nerd in me speaking. Anyway, it's almost midnight here so Goodnight!**

**Before you start reading, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to babyjames21. I've been there too! It sucks! But it get's better with time. Just keep the faith!**

* * *

As Haley took the last couple of heavy steps up to the house, she quickly found Peyton and Brooke in a deep conversation. Most of Haley's buzz had worn of with Nathan's rejection, so she was quick to grab Brooke's cup and drinking the whole thing in one sip. Brooke and Peyton looked at her in surprise, but with worry written in their eyes.

«Well, you can school me now. I know I'm an idiot, and I think I just lost my best friend» Haley explained as their looks softened.

«I'm sorry Hales. So I guess it didn't go too well?» Peyton asked, deciding not to tell Haley that Nathan was upstairs, having crazy sex with Rachel. Hopefully, Haley would never find out.

«No, it didn't go at all» Haley sighed broken, feeling the tears return in her eyes. Her cheeks were already tear stained, and her mascara was spread under her eyes. Everyone could see that she had been crying, but she didn't care.

«What did he say?» Brooke asked.

«Oh» Haley explained weakly.

«Oh? Is that all?» Peyton frowned in confusion as she observed her broken friend. It was obvious that Haley was really in love with Nathan, and she still had a feeling that he loved her too. He was just too scared or stupid to realize it.

«That and 'I have to go'» Haley continued as Brooke rolled her eyes.

«I swear, boys are so stupid! Let's go and have some fun» Brooke said as she dragged Haley out in the living room, towards the dance floor.

«No Brooke, I really want to go home. I can't be here anymore» Haley sighed desperately as Peyton gave Brooke a knowing look.

«I'll drive you» Peyton said as Haley sent her a thankful smile.

«Okay, I just have to go up stairs and get my purse. It's in your room. I'll be right back» Haley said while heading for the stairs.

«No! Haley! Wait!» Brooke and Peyton yelled, but it was too late. Haley had already started to walk upstairs, and she couldn't hear her friends' voices over the loud music.

«What are you waiting for, we have to stop her from finding Nathan. It'll crush her!» Peyton smacked Brooke's arm as the ran after Haley.

Haley was already at the top of the stairs and walked directly into Brooke's room. Thankfully, it was empty so she got her bag and went back outside where Brooke and Peyton came running up the stairs.

«Why did you follow me? I am able to get my purse on my own!» Haley laughed as she saw the relieved expressions on their faces. Just as she started walking towards them, a door opened behind her and she turned around to face a certain red head. Haley's mouth dropped open, thinking what Rachel just had been doing. She had cheated on Nathan!

«What are you looking at?» Rachel frowned as Haley let out a small laugh. She walked closer as she started to speak.

«I really thought I'd give you a chance. But to have sex at a party with...» Haley stopped dead in her tracks as Nathan's figure appeared behind Rachel. She couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes as he saw her. Haley felt her heart break as their eyes met.

«.. My boyfriend? What's so bad about that?» Rachel frowned as she finished the sentence for Haley who looked like she had lost her voice. Haley wanted to cry, she wanted to slap Nathan and scream in heartbreak, but instead she looked away from his apologetic eyes and up in Rachel's confused ones.

«I'm sorry. I should go» Haley weakly apologized as she turned around and hurried towards Brooke and Peyton who stood frozen and starred angrily at Nathan.

«No, Haley! Wait!» Nathan screamed as he ran after her. He felt his whole stomach twist as he saw the hurt that was written in her eyes before she turned. He swore he had never seen her so broken. And he knew it was his fault, that part felt worse. As he ran after her, he was stopped by Brooke and Peyton.

«Brooke! Peyton! Move!» Nathan said as they pushed him backwards.

«Not a chance in hell, you stupid son of a bitch. Do you realize what you've done? How inconsiderate is it possible to become?» Brooke yelled at him as Nathan looked down in defeat. He knew Brooke was right, every word was completely correct. He had never hurt Haley so badly before, but he needed her to know that he was sorry. He loved her and he needed her in his life. Rachel didn't mean anything to him, she was just an excuse to forget about his problems. Haley was the best friend he could ever get, and he needed her to stay that way.

«I need to explain it to her, Brooke. Please just let me do that!» Nathan spoke, sounding like a broken school boy who got his first detention.

«No, you know what. I'm going to drive Haley home, and you are going to stay the hell away from her. And if you don't there will be hell to pay, I can promise you Nathan! You have hurt her one too many times, and we're not gonna let you do it again. She deserves better than you, because you are just an asshole! Leave her alone!» Peyton screamed as she went down the stairs after Haley. She found her by the door, waiting. Neither said a word as they went out to Peyton's car and drove off.

«Please Brooke. It's not what you think!» Nathan desperately begged as Brooke shook her head in disappointment.

«Oh, it's not? Because I think that Haley finally confessed her feelings for you and you just walked away. And then you went and slept with your whore of a girlfriend, just so you could crush her heart some more. Correct me if I'm wrong, Nathan!» Brooke bit at him as he looked down.

«Okay, maybe you're right. But I just needed to clear my head» Nathan explained as Brooke gave him a disgusted look.

«And you couldn't have taken a walk or gotten drunk? You had to sleep with someone else? That's really low, Nathan. I am so disappointed in you. I don't even know where to start» Brooke told him with a broken voice. She was really angry with him, but at the same time she knew what it felt like to screw up and wish that she could take it back. Nathan would have to fight like hell if he wanted Haley back, but she knew he would do it. Brooke had always known Nathan had feelings for Haley, he just needed to break her heart to realize what he was missing.

«I.. I just.. Please, tell he how to fix this, Brooke!» Nathan begged her, feeling his heart break with every word. He sounded like a little school boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar!

«Stay away from her Nathan. You're not her best friend anymore» Brooke sadly spoke as she turned away and walked back downstairs. Nathan stood frozen and watched her walk away, thinking about the events this night had brought. His worst nightmare had come true, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had hurt Haley, the only girl he ever really cared about. Nathan Scott was officially broken inside, he felt like he was missing a piece of himself. And in a way, he was..

* * *

The car was extremely silent, so silent that Peyton could hear Haley breathe. Not that it was too hard, because she was sobbing silently. Peyton looked over at her best friend, who was currently starring out the window.

«Do you want to talk about it?» Peyton asked quietly, thinking Haley might want to let her feelings out sometime soon. The hurt that was written on her face earlier couldn't just go away. Peyton knew Haley very well, and she knew that Haley liked to keep her feelings to herself, not wanting to show anyone how she was feeling. That was maybe why she had been so good at hiding her feelings for Nathan for so long.

«No» Haley replied softly as she continued to focus her eyes out the window. It had become quite dark outside now, because it was almost midnight. Peyton sighed as they parked in front of Haley's house. Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and went for the door, but Peyton stopped her.

«Haley, are you sure you don't want me to stay?»

«I would just like to be alone right now» Haley closed her eyes while speaking. She was about to cry, but she didn't want Peyton to see because she knew she would never leave her alone if she did. If Haley could just put on her mask and pretend for a few more minutes, she would be able to cry her heart out once she got inside.

«Alright. But just call if you need a friend» Peyton smiled as Haley walked out and into her house. As soon as she got inside, she fell to the floor as the tears started to stream down her face. Haley felt lost, confused and hurt. Never in her life had she ever felt this way before, not even after watching Brooke and Nathan make out at Tim's party last year. Both completely drunk of course, which caused them both to forget it the next day.

Haley had long felt like she was fighting an instant battle with Rachel for Nathan's attention and love. She knew somewhere in her heart that Nathan never could love Rachel, but at the same time she felt like he had never loved her either. Having to feel bad because Nathan had done something, was a feeling Haley knew very well. But to feel like he didn't care at all, was new to her. Suddenly Haley realized something:

Rachel had won the battle..

* * *

«Tim, give me another drink» Nathan let out angrily as he stumbled into the kitchen. He was completely drunk, trying his best to forget how horrible he had been most of the night. He missed Haley already. He missed her smile, and her laughter. Nathan always became happy when Haley was around, like nothing could be sad when she was there to light up his day. Now, Haley was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Not in his state after all.

«Nathan, are you sure you haven't had enough?» Tim frowned as Nathan struggled to stand beside him. Usually, Tim would never say no to a party, or deny anyone booze, but when he saw how lost Nathan looked he figured Nathan was done for the night.

«No! You're my man, Tim. Now hand over the booze!» Nathan smiled distantly as he reached for a cup that Tim had in his hand. Tim was quick to pull it away, making Nathan groan in anger.

«I think you've had enough, Nathan. Let's take you home» Tim said as he placed Nathan's arm around his shoulders and started to walk towards the exit.

«Wait a minute, I have something to do» Nathan blurted out as he loosened himself from Tim's grip and found Rachel by the stairs.

«Hey sexy, ready for round two» Rachel smirked as Nathan came up to her.

«No, I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye» Nathan smiled childishly as he turned around and walked back to Tim. Rachel stood behind with her jaw dropped to the floor, and anger in her eyes. _Nobody dumped Rachel Gatina and got away with it! Not even Nathan Scott!_

«Come on, Buddy. Let's take you home» Tim said while placing Nathan in his car.

«No, not home. Take me to Haley» Nathan mumbled half asleep as Tim nodded. Tim hadn't heard about their current situation yet, so he figured it would be okay for Nathan to crash at Haley's house. His parents probably wouldn't like it if their son came home wasted anyway. Therefore Tim happily drove towards Haley's house, not knowing what a disaster that was in the making.

* * *

Haley lay in her bed with her blanket wrapped around her body. She hadn't bothered to remove her make up, so it was all over her face. Her eyes were heavy and red after all the crying, but somehow she couldn't sleep. It felt like her bed was empty and cold without Nathan there. Usually she didn't feel that way when he wasn't there, but now she knew he wouldn't come back for a while. Possibly for ever, and that made things worse. Knowing her bed would stay that way, made it even harder for her to sleep. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, deciding to try and sleep. But suddenly her bedroom door opened, and she sat up to watch the figure enter her room.

«What are you doing here?» Haley asked weakly as Nathan had his way over to her bed. He looked pretty out of it, and in fact he smelled like it too. Haley was quick to wrap the blanket tighter around her body, trying her best to hide her tiny tank top from him. Nathan's heavy eyes wandered from her body and to her eyes where he was met with confusion and hurt.

«I'm sorry» Nathan croaked out as he sat down on her bed, causing Haley to sighed loudly and move away from him.

«Go home, Nathan. You're drunk» She said as the tears returned to her eyes and started falling again. She didn't do anything to stop them, because in a way she wanted him to see just how much he had hurt her this time.

«Haley, please..» Nathan trailed of as he watched her lie down with her back towards him. Haley decided that it was too hard looking at him without having to break down completely, so she turned away from him. It was her way of letting him know that she wasn't interested in talking to him anymore.

«Haley.. I'm so sorry» Nathan continued, his voice breaking with emotion. He was a true fighter, so instead of giving up on them, he placed himself on the bed next to her and continued to talk.

«I never meant for it.. for that to happen, or.. or for you to find out that way… You have to believe me, Haley. I love you, and you're my best friend. I can't lose you over something like this. Please just talk to me» Nathan begged as he starred at her figure.

«Just leave me alone, Nathan» Haley weakly sobbed, not seeing the broken expression that covered his face with her every word. Nathan wasn't used to rejection, but this wasn't just any rejection either. This was his best friend, the girl he would do anything for, telling him to go away and leave her alone.

«I can't» Nathan responded and he took his hand out and pulled her around, forcing her to look at him. Haley on the other hand, refused to look him in the eyes. She was no where near being ready to forgive him, but she knew she would melt if she looked into his baby blue eyes.

«Haley, listen to me. I can't live without you. I don't care about Rachel, I dumped her. The only girl I have ever cared about is you. And I know I screwed up tonight, but I was scared Haley and I need you to forgive me» Nathan continued to beg as Haley closed her eyes, secretly wishing it had been that easy to forget.

«I can't, Nathan» Haley said with an emotional voice as tears returned to her eyes. When Nathan saw them as well as hearing her words, he didn't know what to do. It was like his whole world was falling down, and he needed to fix it before it was so broken it was impossible to mend. So without thinking, Nathan did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He kissed her..

The kiss was sudden, and Haley certainly wasn't prepared for it. Nathan held her face in his hands while he pressed his lips firmly against hers, hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking into Haley's confused eyes.

«You shouldn't have done that Nathan» She whispered shaking as she finally let herself stare into his eyes. They were begging her for forgiveness, while smiling at her with love.

«I wanted to» Nathan sighed as he watched Haley's mouth drop open in surprise. They laid there, starring at each other for a while before Haley finally let some of the carriage she had left take over. She grabbed Nathan's shirt and pulled him down so their lips met once again, and he happily replied. His hands held her body close to him while his mouth made her weak in the knees. Haley had dreamt of this moment for so long, and now it was finally happening.

Nathan's head was spinning. Never in a thousand years had he thought that Haley would have this kind of affect on him. She was probably the best kisser he had ever experienced. Rachel was kind of rough, while Haley was soft and gentle. She wasn't in a hurry, like Rachel had a tense to be. Also, Haley's tongue was softer and smoother. All in all, Nathan couldn't believe he hadn't kissed her earlier. She was incredible..

Haley's was floating on a cloud, although something felt wrong. Oh, that's right, she was pissed at Nathan. And now she was making out with him, like they were together or something. Could they be? Did he actually have feelings for her, considering he had kissed her first. Haley decided to push her thoughts aside and just live in the moment, although the aftermath probably would be ugly for the both of them.

Nathan had currently lost his mind, simply focusing completely on Haley and the way she was making him feel with her tongue. He decided to kiss his was down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she moaned. His hand traveled down to the bottom of her tiny shorts, slowly finding its way down to her centre. Haley was too far away mentally to realize what he was doing. But when she felt his hand stroke her between her legs, she suddenly drifted back to her sane state as she pulled away and stood up, leaving Nathan confused on the bed.

«Oh my God» Haley whispered as she closed her eyes and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and placed herself in the bathtub before she started to cry again. She wasn't ready for that! And Nathan knew she wasn't. Haley didn't know if she should scream or walk back out and kick his ass for pushing her too far, but then again he probably wasn't feeling too good about it. And boy was she right!

Nathan had been able to gather his thoughts, and was currently mentally kicking himself for pushing Haley's boundaries. He knew her better than anybody else, but yet he had been the one to ruin everything. Nathan had some crazy idea that Haley would forgive him before he came into her room, but now he was sure she wouldn't. At least not for a while, and not with out him having to work his ass off to earn it. But he would do it, anything he had to, just to have her back in his arms.

«Haley, I'm sorry» Nathan weakly apologized while pounding lightly on the bathroom door. He could hear her cry inside, and it broke his heart because he knew it was his fault. «Haley, please open the door so we can talk about this!»

«Please, I'm really sorry. I know I screwed up, again, but please just let me in so we can make up. Haley, you're my best friend and I can't lose you over something like this. Please just open up!» Nathan pleaded while he continued to knock on the door.

After two hours, Nathan finally understood that Haley wasn't coming out of the bathroom, and he realized it was time to go home. He didn't want Haley to spend the night in her bathroom, and he could still hear her crying so he knew she was awake. It was almost four o'clock so he figured she had to be pretty tired. And Haley always got cranky when she didn't sleep enough.

«Alright, I'll go. You obviously don't want to talk to me right now. But I'm not giving up on you, Hales. I love you, you're my best friend and I'm sorry for hurting you. Three times..» He mumbled the last part, but she still heard him clearly. Haley stood up and touched the door, almost like she was touching him. And he did the same. Their hands met on each side of the door, but neither knew. Nathan looked down in defeat before he sighed and walked out of the room, hoping he would be able to return soon.

**actions.. But I don't think I've ever written a mote drama filled chapter before.. Boojah...**

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that, huh? I know he's a complete asshole which just makes this story even mote filled with drama.. Especially when Nathan has to deal with the consequences of his

**Please review**


	6. The Morning After

**I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I'm seriously in a down hill when it comes to writing these days. Luckily for you, this story is already finished so you'll get the whole thing in about a month ;) I have written about 6 chapters of my next story, but I'm a bit stuck right now. I'll see where it takes me :)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! You rock, people! This chapter is pretty sad, but definitely needed. I think you'll maybe laugh a little as well, Brooke is always funny:P**

* * *

Brooke bounced happily into Haley's bedroom the next day, with Peyton trailing behind her. They were both laughing at something, but stopped when they saw Haley's tired figure lying on the bed. She looked defeated and lost, like she was starring into space without caring about her wellbeing.

«Are you still sad?» Brooke frowned as she jumped happily over to Haley and took in her sad expression. «Nathan was pretty upset after you left last night if that makes you feel better»

«I know» Haley weakly responded as Peyton sat down on the other side of her bed.

«What do you mean, you know? How do you know that?» Peyton frowned as they both starred intensively at Haley for an explanation.

«He came over last night» Haley replied like it wasn't a big deal, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. But sadly for Haley, Brooke and Peyton would always be Brooke and Peyton.

«WHAT!» Peyton's eyes widened in surprise as Brooke bit her lip.

«What did he say?» She asked calmly, surprising herself and the two others with her calmness.

«He apologized about a thousand times» Haley explained, deciding she didn't want to go into details.

«Well he should! I'm glad he did that!» Brooke smiled.

«Wait a minute. Something else happened, didn't it?» Peyton asked as she continued to study her best friend's broken character. It was obvious that something more serious had taken place, and Peyton was pretty worried..

«He kissed me»

«WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING! THAT'S GREAT!» Brooke happily jumped up and down on Haley's bed, being very oblivious to the fact that Haley's eyes were starting to tear up again.

«Wow! Wait a minute. If he kissed you, that means he has feelings for you, right? But seeing you right now, I'm guessing you two didn't spend the night together. What happened?» Peyton said as Brooke suddenly turned serious.

«Nothing.. He just..» Haley trailed off, not sure if she was even capable of saying it.

«He just what? What did he do?» Brooke pushed as Haley sighed and wiped her eyes.

«He tried to.. to..»

«Oh my God» Peyton said as she realized what Haley was trying to say. Brooke looked at her with confused eyes, not really getting anything. «You didn't sleep with him, did you?»

«No, of course not! I stopped him before it got that far. But I can't believe he would push me like that. He knows how super tight I am about these things» Haley cried as Brooke finally understood the situation. Just as she got ready to speak her mind, Haley's phone rang.

_«Sucking too hard on your Lollipop, _

_Oh love is gonna get you down...»_

Haley stiffened as she recognized her ring tone for Nathan. She had made it that one because when ever she had a lollipop, he would pull it out of her mouth and into his own. And she would always try and pull it out again, but he would use his teeth to keep it in place. Sometimes it would break, and sometimes he gave in before it went that far. It was nice, but right then Haley hated remembering it, therefore she didn't move a muscle to answer the phone. That didn't matter much, because Brooke snapped the phone up before she had the chance to grab it.

Brooke didn't say anything at first, only opened the phone and placed it against her ear. Nathan didn't know it was her, but he knew someone had picked up so he started speaking.

«Haley.. Please don't hang up on me! I am SO sorry for everything, please just hear me out!» Nathan pleaded while he waited for her answer. Although he didn't expect the answer he got..

«Listen you inconsiderate son of a bitch. I thought I made it clear for you last night that you should stay away from Haley. And what do you do? Oh yeah, you show up and try to practically rape her! How stupid can you possibly become? Didn't last night give you a heads up on the fact that she is better of without you? If I didn't say it clear enough last time, you listen now: STAY AWAY FROM HALEY!» Brooke finished in one breath, receiving wide eyes from both Haley and Peyton who sat speechless on the bed.

«Brooke, I know I'm a dick, but can I please just talk to Haley..» Nathan started again, but was cut of before he got to say anything else.

«Didn't you get the message? STAY AWAY! Which means no phone calls, no showing up here to do anything, no IM or e-mails. I swear to you, Nathan, that I will come over and rip off your testicles if you don't do as I say, got it?»

«Brooke, this isn't any of your business! Just put Haley on, please?» Nathan asked again, wishing Brooke would just stay out of it and shut up for once.

«Alright, you won't listen to me? Well what on earth makes you think Haley even wants to talk to you right now? I'll tell you something, and I hope it hurts you real deep down: Haley doesn't want anything to do with you. EVER! So just do as I say before you're not able to reproduce!» Brooke finished, slamming the phone shut and ending her conversation with Nathan.

«What?» She asked as she noticed the looks her two best friends were giving her.

«You really didn't have to do that, Brooke..» Haley weakly said, although she was in complete awe that Brooke would do something like that for her.

«Oh, shush! Of course I did. He is a mean jerk, and he hurt you!» Brooke protested. «Look, Sweetie. Nathan is my friend too, but I'm not going to pretend like it's none of my business just because I don't want him to be mad with me. Even if he doesn't like me very much right now, he knows that I only said the things I said because I want to protect you from getting hurt. Besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't put him in place when he did the wrong thing? And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't defend you when you were hurt?»

«I have an idea!» Peyton suddenly exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood a little. Both girls looked at her in anticipation as she started telling them what it was. «We still have two more weeks before school begins, and we have nothing to do. What do you say to a girl trip? Just the three of us?»

«Peyton that's a great idea! I'll call my Dad and have him get the jet ready for us. But where should we go? New York maybe?..» Brooke rambled on.

«What do you think, Hales?» Peyton asked her friend when she didn't automatically respond.

«I don't know, you guys. I just feel like I'm not really in the mood for shopping right now» Haley explained, hoping they would understand.

«But Haley, what could be better than the three of us taking some time of from reality right now? That way you won't have to see Nathan, and you can get some time to think about stuff before school starts back up. I think it will do you good!» Brooke smiled while Peyton nodded in agreement.

«But what do I pack?» Haley smiled childishly as all three screamed and ran into her closet, finding her suitcase and starting to throw clothes into it.

«I'll call my Dad right away. Get ready to leave in about two hours» Brooke smiled as she took out her cell phone and dialled her father's number. Haley and Peyton continued to search for clothes, until Peyton opened a certain drawer and stopped.

«What?» Haley asked when she noticed that her friend had stopped packing.

«Haley, is there something you would like to tell me?» Peyton frowned while holding up a pair of men's underwear. She noticed Haley's expression turn pale and sad the second she saw them, while the smell of Nathan's cologne filled the air.

«That's Nathan's» Haley whispered while snapping the pair of underwear from Peyton and placing it back in the drawer before closing it. Haley breathed in the smell and closed her eyes, feeling the tears return.

«Okay, Daddy is setting it up. Flight leaves in two hours and ten minutes!» Brooke exclaimed while bouncing into the closet. She stopped when she noticed the tense air that filled it, and the sad expression on Peyton's face. «What?»

«I think I'll just pack these things myself, guys. Why don't you go home, and pick me up in an hour? I have some things I have to do» Haley explained, receiving understanding nods from her best friends. She just wanted to be alone, and she also knew there was something she needed to finish before leaving Tree Hill. It would be hard, but she knew she had to do it..

* * *

Nathan sat quiet in his bed, the phone still in his hand. He was playing Brooke's words over and over in his head, not really wanting to believe them. _Haley doesn't want anything to do with you. EVER!_ Could that be true? Was their friendship really over? Was there nothing he could do to fix it, ever again? Nathan knew he had screwed up, but he was used to Haley forgiving him when he did stupid things. It seemed like that would be pretty hard this time. And he couldn't go over to her either, afraid that Brooke might be there to ruin his chance of ever having kids.

As Nathan laid on his bed, starring into nothing, Lucas came by his door. He knocked lightly, but walked straight in like he always did. When he saw Nathan looking completely lost, he frowned and started speaking.

«Dude, you look like ass»

«You should smell me» Nathan sighed helplessly.

«What happened? Rachel dump you?» Lucas joked, not receiving a laughter from Nathan. «Not funny, alright..»

«No, it's not Rachel. It's Haley» Nathan confirmed.

«Uh-oh.. What did you do?»

«I broke her heart, about three times in a row» Nathan explained as Lucas gave him a concerned look, not really understanding what Nathan could have done to do that!

«What did you do?» Lucas asked as Nathan started.

«First, she told me she's in love with me. Which, by the way, totally freaked me out! Then...»

«...Wow! She said what?» Lucas cut in, his eyes the size of bowling balls, popping out of his head.

«She said that she's in love with me. Like, romantically love not just friendship love» Nathan continued, feeling like he wished he could finish this story differently.

«Well, actually I've always suspected it but, what did you do?» Lucas frowned, hoping his cousin hadn't screwed up as badly as he suspected he had done.

«I didn't know what to do! I was totally shocked. I mean, yeah I've always had some sort of feelings for Haley because she's my best friend, but I never expected us to get involved like that!» Nathan defended himself, but knew it didn't make up for what he had done.

«You seriously never thought about it?»

«No, not that I can remember. Besides, how was I supposed to know she had feelings for me when she's been hiding them for so long?» Nathan replied to Lucas' question.

«Well, what did you do then?» Lucas asked him.

«I left her. I didn't know what to say, so I just walked away. I know it was stupid, but she really surprised me and I didn't know what to say without hurting her feelings..»

«..And walking away wouldn't hurt her feelings?» Lucas cut in, looking at his cousin like he was slightly stupid. Which he was..

«Well, what I did next hurt her more» Nathan mumbled, receiving a look from Lucas that told him to continue. «I slept with Rachel, and Haley saw us come out of the bedroom»

«WHAT! Are you completely stupid? How could you do that? She must have been crushed!» Lucas exclaimed, feeling a strong want to punch Nathan for being so stupid. Little did he know that this wasn't the end of the story.

«I know. I've never seen her so upset before. But that was only the second heart break of the night. The last one was worse..» Nathan trailed off, biting his lip like he had learned from Haley.

«What did you do? Tell me you didn't do anything even more stupid!»

«Well, first I got drunk. Then I convinced Tim to drive me over to Haley's house where I practically forced her to listen to my worthless apologies. And then I sort of kissed her..» Nathan trailed off again, looking down on his hands while he waited for Lucas' response.

«Why would you do that? Do you have feelings for Haley?»

«I don't know. I'm so confused right now, Luke. I broke up with Rachel at the party, so that part is out of my life. But I never should have kissed Haley in the first place. I royally screwed up!» Nathan told his cousin, starting to really understand how stupid he had been to drive Haley away.

«What happened?»

«She responded to the kiss, and then we started making out. It was great, and I got lost in her. It was nothing like Rachel, it was so much better. And then the asshole side of me took over and I kind of pushed her a little..»

«Pushed her how?» Lucas frowned. It was just like Nathan to push a girl, but not Haley. Haley was special to him, so it was a bit strange that Nathan would do that with her.

«I kind of started touching her in places she didn't want me to. But I was drunk and not really thinking straight, although that's no excuse. The next thing I know, she pushes me away and runs into the bathroom. She didn't come out again» Nathan finished, finally looking up at Lucas with guilt written all over his face.

«You are just incredibly stupid, you know that?»

«Tell me something I don't know! I love Haley, Luke. I really, really can't lose her!» Nathan exclaimed angrily, mostly at himself.

«Well maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to rape her, Nate..»

«..I would NEVER rape her, Luke. You know that! I love her! Hell I think I'm starting to have other feelings for Haley. I would never in a million years do that!» Nathan cut him of by defending himself, and suddenly Lucas' look softened.

«You're right. I'm sorry. Look, I'm sure she'll come around. Just give her sometime to calm down and think. If she really loves you, she's not going to be able to let go so easily» Lucas told his friend while patting his shoulder.

«I just hope she'll forgive me soon, because right now I feel like crap. And I don't think that will change unless she's back in my life» Nathan sighed, his thought wandered to Haley. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. Maybe she was thinking about him too. He hoped she was. He hoped she was missing him, just like he was missing her.

«Maybe..» Lucas started, but was cut of by his phone ringing. He looked at the phone, then up at Nathan who gave him a confusing look. Then he looked back at his phone.

_HALEY_

«Who is it?» Nathan asked when he noticed that Lucas was hesitating in answering it.

«Haley» Lucas mumbled, and suddenly he saw Nathan tense up. He decided to answer her and opened his phone. «Hello?»

«Hi Luke» Haley's weak voice replied, but he could sense the fake happiness in it. «Are you busy?»

«No, I'm not busy. Why?» Lucas asked while studying Nathan with his eyes. Nathan looked hopeful but at the same time sad, clearly wishing he could speak to Haley himself.

«I kind of need a favour. I'm going to New York with Peyton and Brooke in a couple of hours. And I was just wondering if you could pick up something before I go?» Haley asked wile chewing hard on her lip.

«Sure, I'll be right over» Lucas finished before closing his phone.

«What did she want?» Nathan asked.

«She's going to New York with Brooke and Peyton, and she needed me to pick up something for before she leaves» Lucas frowned, not really understanding this sudden cause of action.

«She's doing what? Without a warning? I have to get over there..» Nathan trailed of as he got of his bed and ran for his car. Lucas followed close behind, not really sure if bringing Nathan would be a good idea, but he knew there was no stopping Nathan. He was on a mission, a mission for love...

**

* * *

**

Please Review


	7. You Gave Me Something, I Gave It Back

**Hi again, and thank you for all the reviews! They make my day(s)..**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

«Alright, Tutorgirl, you ready to go?» Brooke asked as she placed Haley's last bag in her car. Haley stood quietly in front of her door, waiting for any signs of Lucas.

«Yeah, I'm just waiting for Luke to come get something. Why don't you wait in the car and I'll come when he's got it» Haley smiled weakly, walking back up to her bedroom. She looked over at the bed where the thing Lucas was picking up stood. She walked over to it and touched it, like she was trying to remember how it smelled and looked like before it was gone. Haley didn't realise that he had company in the room before Lucas' voice brought her out of her dream world.

«Hey Hales» Haley spun around and saw her blue eyed friend stand there with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with confused eyes.

«I'm glad you came. Here you go» Haley said as she lifted the ting and handed it to Lucas who frowned deeply.

«What exactly is this, Haley?» Lucas asked as he lifted it up and down.

«A bag, silly!» Haley laughed as she motioned for Lucas to follow her down the stairs.

«What's in the bag?» Lucas pushed. He didn't understand what could be so important that he needed to pick it up right away.

«Nathan's stuff. I don't want it here anymore. I'm sure you've heard that our friendship is over» Haley sighed, trying her best to cover the hurt that spread on her face while her heart ached for him. Lucas noticed everything, because he was quite good at reading her.

«Haley..» Lucas warned her, but she lifted her hand to stop him from saying anything else, and cut him of.

«Luke, please just do this for me! I need this trip, and when I come back I can't be around him or his stuff. I just need it gone, Luke. His clothes are in my drawers, his smell is everywhere and I can't take it. So please just give it all back to him!» Haley explained as she watched Lucas closely. Then she noticed that his eyes were focused on something behind them, and Haley spun around to notice Nathan standing with his hands in his pockets. He looked lost and lonely, and Haley wanted nothing other than to run over to his hand hold him close, but she couldn't.

«I'll leave you two alone. And I think this belongs to you» Lucas said as he handed Nathan the bag and walked out to Brooke and Peyton.

«I.. I have to.. I have to go» Haley said, feeling tears form in her eyes. She didn't want Nathan to see her cry any more than he already had done, mostly because she knew it hurt him so much to know it was because of him.

«Haley, please just listen to me. I am so sorry, and you can't just leave me without saying that we're okay again. I can't.. I just.. Please» Nathan stumbled nervously in his words, while grabbing Haley's arm and holding her in place.

«Let me go, Nathan..» Haley started, but was cut of by Nathan who helplessly tried to make her stay and talk to him.

«.. No, Haley! I can't let you leave without knowing something. I made a mistake when I walked away, okay. And yeah, when I think about it I do have feelings for you. I've just never realized it before. I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you, and never wanted to lose you. I need you in my life, and I just..» He trailed of in an emotional voice. Haley could see the hurt in his eyes, but forced herself to look away.

«I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't right now. Too much has happened, and I just need some time away. Goodbye» Haley explained, looking everywhere but his face. Haley couldn't bare the look that was planted there.

«Haley, please..» Nathan started again, but Haley walked away from him. Before she went into the car, she gave something to Lucas, but Nathan couldn't see what it was. Nathan found a spot on Haley's couch where he dropped down and planted his head in his knees. Finally, Nathan realized just how badly he had screwed up. But he decided that he wasn't giving up, never would he give up on their friendship or the new discovered feelings he now knew he had for Haley.

* * *

The thoughts were swimming in fast speed around inside Nathan's head. After Haley walked away from him, he decided he needed some air. Now he was walking along the docks, deep in his thoughts about Haley and how badly things were between them. He wondered where she was at this point, probably on the plane to New York. Maybe she was thinking about him...

As he walked, he noticed he had come close to a very special place. It was where he had given her the pink bracelet that symbolised their friendship. It was just a silly Cracker Jack bracelet, but to Haley it meant the world. She told him it was the nicest thing he had even given her, and she had wore it every day since. When he saw the benches they had been sitting on, Nathan stopped and thought back to that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_«She is such a slut! I can not believe she did that» Haley laughed loudly._

_«Well, her boobs are quite big» Nathan laughed with her while opening a box of Cracker Jacks._

_«Eww! Why do you have to be such a guy?»_

_«Because my manly parts speak for themselves. But I'm not into Carrie, she's just too easy» Nathan smiled while looking deeply at Haley's sweet and innocent face. _

_«Oh yeah, like that's gonna stop you» Haley rolled her eyes at him, but he just laughed._

_«Neeh, I didn't even get turned on. And she was naked in my shower!» Nathan pointed out._

_«She's really a slut! And talk about being desperate!» Haley had a disgusted look on her face while speaking, which made Nathan laugh even more. _

_«So what guys are you interested in these days?»_

_«I only have eyes for you» Haley winked towards him. Nathan smiled at her as he reached down into the box where he found a paper bag. He took it up and they both frowned at it. Nathan ripped it open and pulled out a pink bracelet, which looked like something little kids made in kindergarten. _

_«Oh that's cute» Haley exclaimed. Nathan looked at the bracelet in his hand and thought about something. _

_«Give me your hand» He instructed as Haley reached out her hand for him without question. «I, Nathan Scott, give this wonderful bracelet to you, Haley James. As a symbol of our everlasting friendship» He finished while sliding the bracelet on to Haley's wrist._

_«Thank you, Nathan. I'll never forget that» Haley smiled at him as he drowned himself in her big, chocolate brown eyes. Nathan couldn't help but smile widely at her sweetness, and felt a sudden urge to say something for the first time._

_«I love you, Haley. Don't say I never gave you anything»_

_«I love you too, Nathan»_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nathan sighed as he finished remembering that moment. He still had faith in him and Haley, and he knew she would come around sometime. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a voice from behind.

«Hey Nate» He spun around and saw Lucas standing behind him.

«Hey Luke, what are you doing here?»

«I just came to give you something from Haley» Lucas sighed as he moved closer.

«What? She forgot a T-shirt?» Nathan joked, but Lucas didn't laugh. Instead he looked pretty serious. He reached out for Nathan's hand and placed something in it.

«I'm sorry, Nate» Lucas said as he turned and left his cousin alone. He knew Nathan would want some alone time after this, and he thought it would be best to leave him alone.

Nathan stood still and looked shocked down at what Lucas had given him. He couldn't believe Haley had left that behind.. This meant so much to Nathan, and he now knew where Haley stood. This was her goodbye to him. This changed everything..

She had left him the bracelet...

**

* * *

**

So I know this was a really short chapter, and sorry about that..

**Please review anyway ;)**


	8. Welcome Home

**Hi again people! So the first episode of season 6 kind of sucked.. Too much Leyton! Although, Jamie is cracking me up! If you've seen the sneak peeks for the next episode, you'll know what I'm talking about. But no telling, I know some of you hate spoilers :P There is only one more chapter of this story after this one. I decided to drop the epilogue, because there is a sequel. I haven't started writing it yet, because I'm working on my next story which is going to be up before the sequel is. I'll give you a little summary at the bottom, just to see what you think about it. I have only written six chapters so far, so if people hate it I guess it's not that big of a deal.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read! Enjoy :)**

* * *

TEN DAYS LATER

Nathan was pacing around in his room, searching for his shoes which had gone missing. He had very little time and knew he should be in his car. He looked at his watch and realized that he now only had twenty minutes, which meant that he would have to risk getting a speeding ticket or two on his way. It was deadly important that he wasn't late..

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

«Oh my God, I can't believe we're home again! I loved girl tripping with you guys, but I missed home!» Brooke exclaimed as the three girls walked out of the plane. Brooke's father had needed their jet, so they had to fly a normal plane back to Tree Hill.

«Missed home, or missed my brother?» Peyton joked as they headed towards the arrival-hall. She expected Jake to be there waiting for her, since she had missed him like crazy! Brooke was just as thrilled about Lucas being there to pick her up. When it came to Haley, she really didn't know what she was feeling. During their trip, Haley had avoided talking about Nathan or their problems, but now they were home and she would have to face them.

«Both» Brooke smirked as all three of them laughed. Haley was smiling at the moment, and the smile went wider as she saw Jake and Lucas standing outside, waiting for them.

«Luke! Jake! We missed you!» Haley smiled as she watched Brooke run into Lucas' arms, and Peyton into Jake's. She didn't see Nathan anywhere, but she hadn't expected him to be there either. She knew he must have been pretty hurt by her giving the bracelet back. That plus the fact that she had ignored all his calls, which was about twenty. A day..

«Hey girls, we missed you too» Lucas smiled as he hugged Haley. Jake did the same.

«So how has boring Tree Hill been without us?» Brooke chuckled as they moved towards the baggage claim.

«Boring» Jake shrugged, which caused everybody to laugh.

«Well, we are back. And we brought presents» Peyton squealed while holding up a few bags.

«Let's get our stuff so we can get out of here. I miss my bed!» Haley pouted as she spotted her bag. She walked towards it and picked it up before returning to the group.

«Haley, why don't you wait here so Jake and Luke can help us with our bags?» Peyton suggested, and Haley nodded. Suddenly the others left and she stood there alone. Haley sighed and knew she was almost home, which meant that she would have to deal with her problems soon. They hadn't gone away, she had just buried them temporarily.

«Haley?» A deep voice called out from behind, and Haley spun around with a shocked face. «Hi»

«Hi» Haley was able to get out. She felt like she couldn't breathe at the sight of him. He looked even hotter now than he had done ten days ago. Clearly the sun had been out in Tree Hill, because he had a nice tan. He hadn't shaved so he was a little scruffy, but he looked good with it.

«These are for you» He said, holding out a bouquet of purple wildflowers towards her. Haley smiled at him and accepted the flowers.

«Thank you» She whispered, looking up at him. He had showed his hands in his pockets like he always did when he was nervous.

«How was your trip?» Nathan asked again.

«It was good» Haley replied, smiling slightly at him.

«I missed you...» Nathan trailed of, and Haley noticed that he was messing with the bracelet which was sitting on his wrist. Haley's eyes widened in surprise and hurt as she saw it. Suddenly she had a huge urge to hug him or something, and she couldn't resist. Haley closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before walking against him and planting her arms around his neck.

«I'm so sorry, Haley. And I missed you so much» Nathan mumbled into her hair, wrapping his hands around her little waist and holding her close to his body. Haley wanted nothing other than to stay in his arms forever, because she had missed it very much. But she knew this wouldn't fix them, or fix her broken heart. So she decided to pull away.

«I.. Ehm.. I should go find Lucas. He's supposed to drive me home» Haley explained in a shaky tone as Nathan looked down in disappointment.

«I could drive you, if you want?» He suggested, but Haley shook her head.

«No. But I guess I'll see you tonight. There is this end of summer beach party thing Brooke wants me to go to»

«Yeah, I know. I wasn't sure if you were going. I wasn't even sure if I was going, but maybe I'll see you there» Nathan smiled as he backed away and disappeared into the crowd.

«Yeah. I'll see you» Haley whispered to herself as she watched Nathan's shadow glide into light. It had felt weird seeing him again, and she could still feel anger inside. She knew their friendship was no where near okay again, but she had missed him. She couldn't deny that..

«Haley! Are you coming?» She heard Lucas' voice call from behind, and she turned to face them. Brooke had made Lucas carry her three suitcases, while Jake held on to Peyton's bag.

«Yeah»

«What's wrong? You look a little shaken?» Brooke frowned sceptically towards Haley's fake smile.

«Nathan was just here» Haley explained as she watched her friends' eyes widen in surprise.

«What did he want?» Peyton asked with worry in her voice. She figured Nathan was missing Haley a lot, but she wasn't too sure what Haley was feeling. In a away it was like Haley was a different person. She was darker, and had lost her glowing spark.

«He wanted to take me home. He gave me flowers» Haley smiled weakly, showing them the bouquet of purple flowers Nathan had given her. «But I told him I'd see him tonight. I didn't want to be alone with him anyways»

«Haley you have to face him eventually» Peyton reasoned.

«Why should I? We're not friends anymore» Haley gritted, feeling anger boil towards Peyton who gave her an apologetic, yet sad smile.

«Okay, no fighting! Besides, we have to get home so we can get ready for the end of summer beach party tonight. We all know it means partial, if not total naked nudity and I haven't let you girls in on the list yet!» Brooke exclaimed happily.

«What list?» Haley frowned.

«The list that tells us which guys we can hook up with tonight, so no one goes after the same guy» Brooke rolled her eyes while explaining. Sometimes she didn't understand how her best friends could be so clueless.

«Alright, so let's hear this» Peyton laughed as Brooke gave her a warning look.

«I get Lucas, Keith..»

«Wow! My dad, Keith?» Peyton cut in with a disgusted face.

«Yes, he is a total DILF! He's my Hot Dad Fantasy» Brooke explained while Peyton and Haley gave her disgusted looks.

«Brooke!» Lucas wined as she giggled and continued.

«I also get Dave Grohl from the Foo fighters, and all the Lifeguards»

«So, Peyton. You get: Jake, of course. Anna that lesbian who totally has a crush on you, Skills because he's kind of hot and the rest of the Foo Fighters»

«And who do I get?» Haley sighed, already knowing who the first one would be.

«You, my friend, get Nathan. Who else? And Mouth, cause you guys would be so cute with each other. Dan, cause you never know. And all the remaining River Court guys: Fergie, Jimmy and Trash»

«You mean Junk?» Peyton frowned as Brooke shrugged.

«Why do you get Dave Grohl, I want Dave Grohl!» Haley wined.

«No way!» Brooke declined stubbornly.

«So I get my ex-best friend and his ass of a father?»

«Alright, but then I'm taking Mouth» Brooke smiled as Haley nodded in agreement.

«I have a feeling this party is the start of something new!» Brooke giggled excitedly. But in reality, she had no idea how right she really was.

* * *

Nathan was feeling incredibly nervous about spending time with Haley again. He found himself at the River Court, trying to resolve some of his thoughts. He had tried his best to come up with a good speech, but he didn't feel right about blurting it out in the middle of the airport. It was actually very convenient for Nathan that there was a big beach party that night, because that meant that he had his chance to steal her away for a few minutes. He understood that she was upset with him. He would be too. In fact, he was. But he hoped the good old forgiving Haley was still there somewhere.

* * *

«HALEY! You're late!» Brooke whined as she spotted Haley coming towards her.

«I'm never late. You're just early!» Haley pointed out while laughing at Brooke's shocked face.

«You're lucky that I love you, Tutorheartbreaker!» Brooke pouted while taking Haley's arm in hers.

«Hey! I'm the one with the broken heart, remember?» Haley bit out angrily. She real didn't like this new angry side of her, but she couldn't help it. Everything about being close to Nathan again made her aggressive. But then again she hadn't really had the chance to get out her anger towards Nathan. Maybe she would get her chance at this party. But that also meant that her mood at this party would really suck. Deep down Haley still hated fighting with Nathan, but she had to protect her heart.

«Whatever. It's not like he's the picture of a happy guy. I saw him earlier, you know. He didn't look all that good. My guess is that he misses you just as much as you miss him» Brooke drove her out of her thoughts.

«I do not miss him! I'm fine without him!» Haley argued.

«Oh yeah, as if! Haley, I was with you in New York, remember? You sulked the entire time! You love him, Hales. You can't just turn that of!» Brooke defended her statement.

«Well I guess I know where you stand, then» Haley finished as she walked away with angry steps, leaving Brooke speechless behind.

«HALEY! COME BACK!»

* * *

«Hey, have you guys seen Haley?» Nathan asked nervously as he approached the gang.

«No, sorry Dude. But I saw her earlier, so she's here somewhere» Lucas sighed as he patted Nathan's back.

«You should just stay away. She's a bitch!» Brooke snorted as everyone looked at her with frowned eyebrows.

«Haley went of on Brooke earlier» Peyton explained as they all nodded understandingly.

«Well, if you see her. Could you tell her I'm looking for her?» Nathan asked as Brooke looked away, slightly offended.

«Of course we will» Lucas covered up as he put his arm comfortingly around Brooke's shoulders. Nathan nodded understandingly as he walked away and continued his search for the missing girl.

**

* * *

**

Please review :)

**Summary, My Everything (Title is not definite yet, if you have any better suggestions: Please bring them!!)**

One summer, six absentee parents, five college students and one high school girl. This is definitely not the perfect summer Haley James had in mind. She is alone on an Italian island with her sister Taylor, and Taylor's friends who are all four years older than her. What a joy! While watching the 21 year olds party and have fun, Haley quickly understands how old the whole beach thing can get. Especially when you're all alone. But what happens when one of the said olders decides to show Haley how much fun this summer really is going to be? And what will happen when you add a secret and passionate romance to this picture? Read and find out! Naley, of course :D

Hate it? Love it? Tell me :)


	9. Something More

**I'm really sorry that this took me so long, I've been MIA for a while. School is really busy and so on. And yesterday was my BIRTHDAY :D Yeij me! Anyway, this is the last chapter to this little story. ****I hope you have enjoyed it. It was never meant to be a big project, just a small filler story while I worked on other things. I can't say I've succeeded in that though.. I only have about 6 chapters of my next story typed up. But I'm going to finish this now, don't want to keep you hanging.. I also wanted to give the credits for the title, and this chapter. I got it from the song: Something More – Aly and Aj. I love that song, and it was that one that gave me the whole idea to this story. You should listen to it if you haven't! So that's done now:P**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Haley sat quietly by the sea, watching the waves curl peacefully. She loved watching the ocean. It always calmed her down, and at this point she needed that. She didn't even know why she had gone of on Brooke. When Haley thought about it, Brooke had a point. Even though Nathan acted like a jackass, he couldn't be able to switch of everything between them so quickly. He probably missed her just as much as she missed him, but Haley couldn't allow herself to think that way. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a deep, familiar voice.

«There you are. I've been looking for you»

«I've been right here all along» Haley brushed of as she continued to look out over the ocean. She didn't even turn her head to look at him.

«The sea always calmed you down» Nathan reasoned as he watched her.

«Yeah» Haley confirmed silently as she felt the sand move next to her as Nathan sat down.

«I wanted to talk to you» Nathan started nervously as he watched her face to see if she responded.

«About what?» Haley shrugged dumbfoundingly.

«About what happened between us» Nathan continued as she looked down. «I wanted to apologize, again»

«Okay» Haley shrugged, avoiding the subject.

«Haley, would you just talk to me, please? I've been your best friend for years, I think you owe me that..»

«.. I don't owe you anything. In fact I'm not even your friend anymore so just leave me alone!» Haley interrupted him with an angry voice.

«Wow! I'm always gonna be your friend, Haley. I made a stupid, drunken mistake and I know I pushed it too far, but..»

«Too far? Nathan you practically tried to sleep with me..»

«.. No, Haley! I would never do that! Yes, I got carried away, but I would never force you to sleep with me no matter how drunk I am at that moment. Do you honestly think that bad about me?» Nathan asked with hurt visible in his tone.

«I don't really think anything right now»

«God damn it, Haley! Why are you being so cold? I care about you, Hales. And I miss my best friend. Every day I beat myself up for what I did to you! And for what I did to us! I just want you back, Hales... I just want us back» Nathan finished in a whisper.

«We're gone, Nathan. You lost us when you slept with Rachel» Haley emotionally let out as a tear slowly found its way down her cheek. She stood up and started to walk away from him, but Nathan followed her.

«Haley, no! I will not let you give up on us so easily. We are not gone, because I can still feel us» He said as he reached her and spun her around by the arm.

«I didn't give up on us, Nathan! You did!»

«No, I didn't! I never gave up on us. I made it harder for us, yes, but I'm not the one who called it quits and ran away!» Nathan defended himself.

«What was I supposed to do? Say that everything was okay and forget about it? I'm tired of that, Nathan. I've done it too many times to count. Every night when you came into my bedroom, I wanted to push you away and yell at you because I knew you had just been out and screwed some random skank! But I didn't do it because I just wanted to feel close to you, even if it didn't mean anything to you» Haley finished. By now the tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face, but she didn't care.

«Haley, how can you say that? Of course it meant something to me! You mean something to me. In fact, you mean so much more than you know. That night when you told me you loved me, you really took my by surprise and I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet for not seeing it earlier. But then you sort of forced me to search deep inside myself for what was missing in my life. And it's you, Haley. When you left for New York, I told you I had feelings for you, and I do. I want to be with you, Haley. I want us»

«I.. I really don't want to go into this right now, Nathan» Haley sighed as she dried her tears. She had to admit that he was good with speeches. The thing she wanted the most was to jump in his arms, but something held her back.

«Why? Those feelings you had for me disappeared over the last ten days?»

«No, of course not» Haley defended as she looked deeply into his sad eyes.

«Then what's wrong, Haley? Why won't you let me in? Do you not trust me, after everything we've been through?»

«I don't know, Nathan! The last time I put my heart out there for you, you walked away and fucked Rachel, so excuse me if I'm not so secure around you!» Nathan looked slightly shocked at her words, but he knew she had a point.

«What can I do make you trust me then?» He asked emotionally as he studied her face closely.

«I don't know» Haley shrugged as she walked away and left him there, feeling like she should just turn around and run back to him. Haley knew she was hurting him, but she was still angry with him. She needed time, and he just had to give it to her if he wanted to be with her.

* * *

«Hey there, Girly. I heard about your little outburst with the Brookiemonster earlier» Peyton joked as she reached out for Haley's cup and swallowed the rest of the alcohol.

«When is it going to stop hurting, Peyton?» Haley's emotional voice asked.

«Which part? The part that is hurt and angry, or the one who is missing Nathan and wants to forgive him so bad it literally aches?»

«Both. I just really feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I'm this angry bitch, as Brooke so nicely put it, and I don't know why. Maybe I just need to get my emotions out..» Haley trailed of.

«And you take them out on Brooke? Good choice!» Peyton laughed as Haley cracked a smile. «Ahh, there it is!»

«What?»

«Your smile. I've missed it» Peyton winked as Haley sighed deeply.

«I really want to forgive him, Peyton. But something just holds me back» Haley explained as Peyton studied her face closely.

«Maybe you just need to figure out what it is you're so mad about first? Are you mad because he was a coward, or because he chose Rachel over you? Or maybe because he finally went to second base with you..»

«..Not funny!» Haley interrupted in a stern voice.

«Seriously Hales. What is it you need to forgive him for? And what can he do to earn that forgiveness?» Peyton turned serious as she asked, hoping Haley would let her walls down.

«I really don't know. I guess I just feel like I've finally open up in every way possible and I didn't get anything back. I need him to fully give himself to me, so I know that I can trust him. You know?» Haley frowned as she looked hopefully into Peyton's eyes.

«Yeah, I get it. Maybe you should come with me and see how miserable he is without you? Maybe that will give you some answers?» Peyton suggested as Haley gave in after thinking through it.

«Listen up everybody! Let's play truth or dare or maybe just dare because no one ever tells the truth anymore» Brooke's drunken voice called out as the gang gathered around her.

«Brooke, what are you doing?» Lucas warned her, but Brooke brushed it of.

«Relax Luke, I'm drunk and I need to have some fun!» Brooke giggled as she walked straight towards Bevin. «Bevin! My dumb friend! I dare you to flash your boobs at Mouth, he looks like he could need a break from the creepy internet porn he watches all day long»

«Fine!» Bevin gritted as she stood in front of Mouth and rolled up her sweater. Everybody laughed as they watched Mouth's eyes triple in size.

«What's going on here?» Peyton laughed as she joined the circle with Haley behind her.

«P. Scott! And you brought our little bitchy virgin with you!»

«Brooke!» Lucas warned her again while exchanging worried looks with his sister.

«Are you drunk?» Peyton asked as Brooke giggled, clearly out of it.

«I have a dare for you, Tutorheartbreaker» Brooke grinned as she pointed an unsteady finger at Haley.

«Brooke, please..» Haley's weak voice trailed of as Brooke smirked evilly at her.

«Haley James Scott, or at least that's what you wrote on all your notebooks when we were younger. I always found your crush on Nathan funny, since he NEVER noticed you. And now just because he doesn't want you, you get all bitchy with me! We can't have any of that, now can we Nathan?» Brooke frowned as she looked at Nathan who had his arms crossed over his chest.

«Brooke, I think you should shut up now» Nathan bit out at her.

«Don't take that tone with me, Mister! I've been rooting for you ALL along. Except for when you slept with Rachel and grabbed Haley's private parts, then I was just mad at you. But you know what? Now that we know Haley is in love with you, don't you think you should say how you feel? But you better do it quick before Rachel sleeps with Haley too, you never know!»

«Okay Brooke, that's enough» Jake stepped in as he dragged Brooke's arm backwards.

«No! I want to hear this! Come on, I dare you Scott. Tell Haley how you really feel about her! We all want to know, especially me because you are so good at hiding stuff it's not even funny»

«Nate, you don't have to do anything» Lucas spoke calmly as he shook his head towards Brooke.

«No, it's fine» Nathan replied as he walked over and stood in front of Haley who looked at him with terrified eyes.

«I'm in love with you, Haley. And I want to be with you» Everybody went silent at his words, and he continued. «Enjoy your party» He said before walking past her and heading for his car, determined to get away from the beach.

«YES! I KNEW IT!» Brooke screamed as she fell to the ground.

«Haley..» Peyton tried to get her attention as Haley just starred into space. What was she supposed to do now? Go after him?

«Haley, go after him you idiot! He's sorry and he loves you. He just admitted it in front of everybody, and Nathan Scott NEVER does that!» Mouth cut in as Haley finally came back to reality.

«Mouth, can you drive me somewhere?» She asked as he nodded and they headed for his car.

* * *

«J-E-R-K. What does that spell? Nathan» Nathan sighed as he shot the basketball through the hoop. He had driven to the river court where he knew he would get some privacy. He hated that Haley had all the cards now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

«Great job, idiot» He muttered again as he shot another basket.

«I don't think you're an idiot» A familiar female voice called from behind, and Nathan spun around in surprise to hear her voice.

«How did you know where to find me?» He frowned.

«I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember. I think I know where to go look for you when you want to be alone» Haley giggled slightly as she shifted under his gaze.

«I just wanted you to know that through the years, you've always meant more to me than any of the others. You've always been my number one. And I'll always love you, no matter how mean I am or how much we fight» Haley continued as she wiped a tear from her left eye.

«You've always been my number one as well, Hales. I'm sorry I had to lose you before I realized how important you really are to me» Nathan sighed as he took a step closer.

«You know, when I was in New York, there was one night we went out. And I promised myself that I would find a guy and just hook up with him so I could forget about you and what you make me feel. I found one, but for starters I couldn't stop picturing your face when he kissed me. And then he was just so not you that I couldn't do it..» Haley trailed of.

«I love you, Haley. I do. I can't apologize enough for everything I've done to you. I just hope you can forgive me for it»

«I think I can, if you'll let me»

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing her body and pulling it against his. He buried his head in her hair as he took in her smell, while she listened to his heart.

«You're heart is beating fast» Haley giggled as Nathan smiled the first genuine smile in weeks.

«It's because you're back in my arms. My heart felt that you were gone, and it ached for you» Nathan explained as Haley hugged him again.

«I love you» Nathan whispered into her hair as Haley pulled slightly back and looked him deeply in the eyes. Their faces were only inches apart, and Nathan could feel his breathing stop.

«Can I please kiss you now?» Haley smiled and nodded at his words, and suddenly Nathan's lips covered hers in a tender, but loving kiss without any force. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms and kissed for minutes. Neither cared that it was getting late, they only cared about each other and what they made each other feel in that moment.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, they finally got together :) I'll post my usual thank you note as well as info on my next story soon! Thank you so much to everyone who has been with me during this, I love you all!

**Please review, even though this is the last chapter! There WILL be a sequel to this story, I have the idea clear, but I need a big kick in the but so I can start writing again. It's been a dry period for the past three months.. I'll stop now.. :P**


End file.
